


[filk] Fill Up My Dash, You're My Followers

by carboncopies, FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre), olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Collaboration, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: A filk based on a popular tumblr post, sung to the tune of Billy Joel's "Piano Man."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[filk] Fill Up My Dash, You're My Followers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Iconic Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619363) by trailofdesire, theragnarokd, kestrel337. 



> Recorded live over discord voice chat for optimal karaoke bar vibes.
> 
> Created for week two of Voiceteam 2020, for the filk challenge.

**Cover art:** [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart)

 **Sung by:** carboncopies, FaintlyAudible, olive2read, and PrimaryBufferPanel.

 **Edited by:** carboncopies

PrimaryBufferPanel suggested we sing this tumblr post, a filk created from 2014-2017 through reblogs, for week two of Voiceteam 2020.

The post was created by lunalovegouda, added to by justforthearticles & wishfulthinkment, and lyrics were written by trailofdesire, theragnarokd, and kestrel337.

You can **download or stream** this filk via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VxWFbYPyTSlgGGlUa6cOxepIeTeETUxo/view?usp=drivesdk). 

**Lyrics:**

It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday  
As the regular crowd tumbls by  
There’s an old fandom queen blogging next to me  
And her little gray tags catch my eye

She says tumblr I’m feeling like shit today  
can you send me some posts for a smile  
can we talk about slash, can you fill up my dash  
so I won’t have to think for a while

Laa dahdah didee dah  
La dahdah didee dah dadum  
Fill up my dash, you’re my followers  
Fill it with pictures and fic  
Yeah we’re all in the mood for some memery  
And occasional pictures of dick

Now Jill is a centaur novelist  
And she writes of her girlfriend and wife  
She reblogs from Toni, who’s in My Little Pony,  
And probably will be for life.

As the staff implements wretched changes  
And we think of how aliens bone  
We are writing a lot about loneliess:  
It’s much better than writing alone.

AND sometimes we blog about politics  
And sometimes we blog with a beer  
And when I proudly boast that I’m older than most,   
They say ‘gross, what are YOU doing here’.

Fill up my dash, you’re my followers  
Fill it with pictures and fic  
Yeah we’re all in the mood for some memery  
And occasional pictures of dick. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)
  * A [Restricted Work] by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin) Log in to view. 
  * [Read Us a Pod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904489) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
